


The God of Victory?

by viktuuriqueenkelina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, otabek is a god, rated teen and up for Yuri's mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktuuriqueenkelina/pseuds/viktuuriqueenkelina
Summary: I got the idea for my story after reading a translated interview with Kubo about how she pictured Otabek as a god of victory who was in love with Yuri. (How you take what she said is up to you because I know that how Kubo wants us to take it). I also did a bit of research on Almaty when preparing for this story and I will at some point throughout this story will use older names for Almaty like Verniy and Alma-Ata.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for my story after reading a translated interview with Kubo about how she pictured Otabek as a god of victory who was in love with Yuri. (How you take what she said is up to you because I know that how Kubo wants us to take it). I also did a bit of research on Almaty when preparing for this story and I will at some point throughout this story will use older names for Almaty like Verniy and Alma-Ata.

Otabek Altin was a god. He had lived countless years and had had many followers praying to him for help in many ways. Even though we wanted to help many people, his powers as a god weren't the kind that could cure sickness or poverty or anything like that. His powers were more of the fickle luck type that even he himself could not control.  
The first time he had felt frustrated with his lack of ability to control his god powers was when he tried to help the people of Verniy after a particularly hard year for crops. Nothing had happened and many people of Verniy had fallen ill because of famine.  
Over the years, he had had many times where he had been irritated with the inability to help the people who worshipped him. So many, that he burst out with the wish that he no longer wanted to be a god. Why should he be a god when he couldn't help people? Why should people pray to him, worship him, if he couldn't grant even the simplest of wishes? Let him just be a human where he could be amongst people and help in a more direct way.  
Otabek really should have been more careful of what he wished for.


	2. The Ice Tiger in Almaty

Yuri Plisetsky wasn't sure if this mini vacation to Almaty was a good thing or not. He wasn't even sure if this could actually be called a vacation when Yakov decided that he was going to drag him along with Mila "Hag" Babichieva, Georgi "Drama Queen" Popovich, and Viktor fucking Nikiforov, five time Grand Prix Gold Medalist and Russia's biggest space cadet(because the old man was always forgetting something).

When they arrived at the hotel in Almaty, Yuri stomped off to his room because he had fully intended on hiding out as much as possible. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of visiting Medeo, but out of all the things Yakov insisted they see ("Gotta make sure you skaters are more than just a bunch of "air-headed jocks" as they say in America!" was what Yakov had said), it was the one thing he actually WANTED to see. Medeo, from what Yuri knew, was a large outdoor ice rink used for speed skating and some game called bandy. The only reason Yuri didn't remember more about bandy was because all he cared about was skating. Speed skating sounded like something Yuri had wanted to do when he was younger, but discovered soon after that he excelled much better at figure skating due to his height and build. he hoped that one day he would get taller and fill out more though because he honestly hated being referred to as a fairy.

The visit to Medeo wouldn't be until the morning, so Yuri decided to get some sleep. It was either that or start yelling at everyone. Yelling involved leaving his room to find the others, and that would only serve to irritate him more because there was always the possibility of him running into a pack of Yuri's Angels. Yuri hated running into them at the best of times; he didn't need to run into them while pissed off, especially since they were the ones most likely to refer to him as "the Russian fairy". Yuri wished he had someone badass to hang out with and to ditch Yakov and his rink-mates. He REALLY hated when they "mauled" him with what they called love.

Yuri had no idea what tomorrow would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Medeo is actually a large outdoor ice rink in the Medeu Valley south-east of Almaty. It's used primarily for speed skating and bandy. the picture wikipedia has of it is awesome and it is surrounded by lush forestry! My next chapter(s) are going to be set around here, so I may be a bit while i do some more research on Medeo!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are awesome and if you ever feel like suggesting something, tell me in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact that I learned about Almaty during my research: one of Almaty's sister cities is Tucson, Arizona, United States. I live in Arizona probably no more than 150 miles from Tucson. I've been to Tucson before and never knew that, so when I found out, my jaw dropped a little. The things I learn because of Yuri on Ice. LMAO
> 
> Also, I will to work on this regularly. I'm best at writing drabbles, so my chapters will probably be mostly on the shorter side. Usually the first two weeks of the month are busier for me due to work, so if I'm delayed with them, please be patient.


End file.
